Microducts are small ducts for the installation of fibre optic cables. They have a size ranging from typically 3 to 16 mm and are installed as bundles in ducts. The installation of fibre optic cables in ducts can be done by pulling or by cable jetting. Cable jetting is the process of blowing the fibre optic cable through the microduct. Ducts are sensitive to impacts and bending since this may harm the microduct inside the ducts. If the microducts inside the duct are harmed it may be impossible to blow the fibre optic cables through the microducts.
Ducts or cables for telecommunication use or power distribution are normally shipped on cable drums alternatively without drums, wrapped in coils. In many situations, it is advantageous to deliver ducts or cables in coils since the volume and weight of the product is significantly smaller. Cost for shipping will therefore be dramatically reduced, especially for overseas deliveries. In addition, customers may prefer coils since there is no need for waste handling of used cable drums. Cost for handling and installation for the customer will then be reduced. There are a lot to gain by using coils; however there are several fundamental problems associated to coiling of ducts or cables. Coiling of ducts or cables requires special and expensive machines not available at many duct or cable manufacturing plants. Many manufacturing plants are built around an infrastructure that handles reels only. Ducts are heavy and handling of coils of these products is a problem due to their own weight. To optimize shipping, coils are stacked upon each other, preferably up to 4 coils. The weight of the upper coils may squeeze the ducts or cables in the lower coils. Stacked coils may also slip during transportation and it is not easy to stabilize stacked coils.
There is therefore a need for an improved solution for handling coils of ducts or cable, which solution solves or at least mitigates at least one of the above mentioned problems.